dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bridgit Pike (Gotham)
With nowhere else to go, Bridgit met with Selina Kyle. The two bonded as they began robbing various criminals and gangs. They were interrupted when the Pikes discovered their location and kidnapped Bridgit. Angry that Bridgit didn't return home, the Pikes continued to abuse her until she snapped. Bridgit murdered both of the Pike brothers with her flamethrower. Bridgit then began acting as a vigilante, murdering various criminals that reminded her of the torment she suffered from the Pike brothers. Bridgit continued this vendetta until she was eventually ambushed by the GCPD. During a confrontation, the tank on her flamethrower exploded. Bridgit was pronounced dead to the public. In all actuality, her fireproof suit had melted onto her flesh, rendering her immune to fire. Bridgit was secretly sent to Indian Hill, a testing facility controlled by a secret council. At Indian Hill, scientific experimentation was conducted on Bridgit under Professor Hugo Strange. However, Bridgit refused to willingly cooperate with the experiments.Gotham (TV Series) Episode: Wrath of the Villains: Mr. Freeze Goddess of Fire As part of a larger experiment, Professor Strange erased Bridgit Pike's memory and convinced her that she was the Goddess of Fire. Elsewhere, as Bruce Wayne investigated Professor Strange's experiments, he informed Selina Kyle that Bridgit was alive and that Professor Strange was keeping her prisoner. Selina Kyle broke into Indian Hill, but was attacked by Bridgit Pike.Gotham (TV Series) Episode: Wrath of the Villains: Unleashed Bridgit attempted to kill Selina until Selina persuaded her that in order to be a true goddess, she needed a servant. As a result, Bridgit appointed Selina Kyle as her servant.Gotham (TV Series) Episode: Wrath of the Villains: A Legion of Horribles This lasted until Professor Strange ordered Victor Fries to kill Selina. Bridgit retaliated, leading to a battle between the two, giving Selina enough time to escape. Indian Hill was soon exposed and Professor Strange was arrested for his experiments.Gotham (TV Series) Episode: Wrath of the Villains: Transference The Army of Freaks After the war with the Riddler, Firefly continued to be one of Penguin's top enforcers during the Pax Penguina era. She was present at the Iceberg Lounge when the leader of the Street Demonz came to the nightclub in order to complain about the violation of the crime license guidelines, since the Sirens had decided to rob the notorious biker gang. When Cobblepot discussed the issue with the gang leader, Barbara Kean, Tabitha Galavan and Selina Kyle, Oswald's accountant Arthur Penn entered the room to inform his boss about the recent occurrences in the Gotham Narrows, where Edward Nygma was mocking the Penguin in a bizarre stage play. Enraged, Cobblepot stabbed the Street Demonz leader to death and then told the Sirens that they now owe him for solving the problem for them. In exchange, he ordered them to go to the Narrows in order to bring Nygma to the Iceberg Lounge. Once the Sirens had left the nightclub, Penguin told Firefly that Penn will put her into contact with Cherry, his Narrows informant, so Bridgit can go down and murder the Sirens in case they don't manage to capture Nygma in time. When it later seemed apparent that the Sirens wouldn't retrieve Ed in time, Penn deployed Firefly to carry out Penguin's orders. Gotham (TV Series) Episode: A Dark Knight: Stop Hitting Yourself Legion of Horribles No Man's Land After the destruction of Gotham's main bridges, all the villains started claiming territory in the fallen city. Firefly and her newly formed gang took control of an abandoned factory and the surrounding district, creating a ring of fire around the sector.Gotham (TV Series) Episode: A Dark Knight: No Man's Land Three months later, Firefly had engaged in a turf war with Mister Freeze. The outcome of their conflict is unknown.Gotham (TV Series) Episode: Year Zero By day 391 into No Man's Land, Firefly's territory and all the other villain sectors had been taken over by the GCPD.Gotham (TV Series) Episode: I Am Bane | Powers = * : Due to her original Firefly costume burning into her skin, Bridgit Pike is immune to the harmful effects of fire. | Abilities = * | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The character of Bridgit Pike was created specifically for Gotham. The costumed identity of "Firefly" was created by Ed Herron and Dick Sprang. It was used by Garfield Lynns who first appeared in . * Pike was adapted for use in comics book continuity for by James Robinson and Stephen Segovia. * Bridgit Pike was portrayed by Michelle Veintimilla in season 2. In Seasons 3 and 4, she is portrayed by Camila Perez. Michelle eventually returned for the role beggining with "A Dark Knight: Mandatory Brunch Meeting". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Brown Eyes